OtakuDragon
by Angarato Surion
Summary: Grayfia Lucifuge and Sirzechs Lucifer had a 3rd child which is a son with on of the most powerfull dragon sealed in him .. and he is an Otaku/Nerd also one of the bigest scientists and mages supernatural ever known. His older sister icalled Athlemia wiki for the characters otakudragon*wikia*com (replace the * with dots)


_**Otaku Dragon**_

 _ **Volume 1**_

Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Archimedes Gremory and I am a pure blooded devil and also a first-year high school student.

People know me as or call me with many different names depending on who and what they are. To the majority of them, I am known as Otaku or just Archimedes. Along with other additional names. For example, in the underworld among the devils and Fallen Angels, I am also known as the Otaku Dragon, Otaku Devil, Otaku Mage, Mage Genius and King of Magic. As for the High school department of Kuoh Academy, I am known to most as just Otaku or the Otaku loner. But for now, let's keep the nicknames only for "the good ones ".

Now let's skip the introduction of me and focus on the current moment, I am sitting outside, in a not so populated area of the high school yard. Yeah, it's not so populated except for me and one of my closest friends also an Otaku like me "The Otaku Fallen Angel" as he is known in the underworld and basically everywhere. Well, his real name is Alezra and he is the son of Azazel sensei at the same age as me. He had short hair like me, but they were not crimson in color like mine. But they are black with golden bangs. In addition, he was neither tall nor short, more likely you would be calling his height normally.

And we are sitting in a little-forested area in the back of the school pretty close to the basketball and tennis courts while we have our backs on the outer wall surrounding Kuoh Academy. In front of us, we have our own small share from our collection of Manga and we are currently reading it while being completely devoted to the current issue with the title of "Elven Tail". Which is one of the funniest, full of action and popular Manga, of course, it has been adapted to anime that the whole group is watching like crazy.

Well, most of my group of friends, which are my precious servants and cousins the same time, are girls of my age and currently are somewhere chatting with other girls. Now that I remembered them let's hope that they will not notice that I am reading the latest Volume of one of our favorite manga they will be a battle in the house. But luckily this will be prevented just by reading it again as usual along with the girls. With the only boy in my peerage, I do not have a problem, no idea why but who cares if I can't find out why they get angry then it's nothing I can currently do to stop it.

While the moments passed the break ended, the next class is starting, and we are closing our volumes and we are moving towards the classroom. Which lesson is again I wonder?

"Alezra kun what is the current lesson we have?" I asked him while we are yawning still being bored as hell.

"I think chemistry is the next class Archimedes kun" he answered and we were walking at a relatively fast speed for two Otakus which are bored.

Finally, we arrived in the classroom while we keeping are speed mostly the same. We met with the girls of my peerage which their sits are located in the back of the room like mine. Well, literally they are located with my desk in the center.

I am lucky, Damn, is surrounded by the top beauties of my year and being the object of jealousy from the other males of the school. I wish I had more male friends in my year. Let's ignore the details of my everyday relationship with my classmates. Alezra and I are moving and sitting on our sits. While we hide our volumes we were carrying in our bags and taking the history books and put them in our desks. We did not make the effort to open them for the main reason that we will probably fall asleep in this lesson as usual. As I lay on to my desk using my hands as a pillow. My head is turned to my right side in which is located my queen, her name is Himiko Hyoudou, and she is also my, not blood related, cousin. She is a hybrid of a reincarnated devil, which previously was a fallen angel and human hybrid, and a Dragon. She has long hair tied in a big and well-kept ponytail colored in black as the night sky and eyes like green emeralds. Her height and mostly her body proportions are like her mother's when she was at her age, not that I believe that she ever changed them right now. Her father is Issei Hyoudou and her mother is Akeno Himejima. My left side is my Bishop a nekomata and a dragon hybrid also with black hair and blue eyes and same proportions as her mother's in her age she is called Kurohime or happy go lucky cat I almost forgot her mother is Kuroka and her father is Vali Lucifer. Right in my front is another nekomata and dragon hybrid, which is silver-haired and brown eyed her proportions are the same as her mother's when she was at the same age as her she is called Yukinoneko and her mom is Koneko Toujou and Issei Hyoudou. Behind me is sitting a silver-haired and brown eyed Valkyrie and dragon hybrid, which her name is Artemia or also known as the scared Valkyrie and has also the same proportions as her mother had at her age. Her mother's name is Rossweise and her father is also Issei Hyoudou. In my in front and right of me in front of Himiko is another member of my peerage as expected, but she is not here today she is in the underworld at the moment. It seems that Azazel sensei just got in the classroom because I can hear the uninteresting contents of chemistry lesson to put me to sleep. Soon I after some minutes I have fallen asleep.

Hi, there I am Himiko here and I am in the desk, right next to my most beloved boy and master, of course, he is the most oblivious to romantic feelings in the universe. Currently, he is sleeping peacefully while his face is watching me – a way of speaking his Azure colored eyes are closed right now. His crimson short hair currently is giving the shape of animal ears, which adds to his cuteness when he is sleeping peacefully. He is of normal height for his age, which now is covering most of his desk in front him.

" _Damn it he is so cute that I want to hug you right now,"_ I thought while I restraint my urges. While I was distracted by Archimedes' sleep Azazel seemed to notice and called my name with a question which I didn't hear well but one of our classmates from behind me whispered it in time for me to answer. Based on Azazel's expression the answer I gave is correct since he is continuing the lecture. Probably without noticing or caring that his own son and my Archimedes-sama are sleeping peacefully and the not necessarily care to hide it. His son, Alezra-san is sitting in the left of Yukinoneko-chan.

I know that my Archimedes-sama is a genius along with Alezra-san but I always I wonder how in Satan's name they are going to pass the lesson. Finally, the bell has rung and it is finally time for getting out of the classroom and maybe read some manga or something.

I have risen along with the surrounding girls, while I ignore the annoying and annoyed stares of the other girls to me and I wake my most dear Archimedes-sama with a soft blow of my breath in his ear and a soft pat on his hair. They seemed to be enough to wake him since he is now waking up with a surprised look on his face and a full Crimson colored face because of his embarrassment caused by seeing my sexy breasts, which are almost glued to his face. Making me, wonder that is more crimson his face or his hair?. Well, I give him a refreshing smile while he is trying to get up and escape from the arms of Kurohime which are hugging him and she doesn't look like pleased about the fact that her hug is interrupted. We started exiting the classroom and going to one of our favorite places to hang out and read a manga. In the woods. While we were walking between the crowd of students which they yelled for us girls embarrassing things like "Himiko we love you" just replace my name with every girl's name in our group and you know what they yell but this is not why I am trying hard to hide my anger or our anger, except Archimedes-san which doesn't seem to care with gentle smiles. We do not feel like smiling right now but if we start a quarrel here we will be in trouble. The thing that got on our nerves are phrases like "Go die Archimedes", "Rot in hell Archimedes" which we listened from boys mainly. We continued to ignore them. I turned to him who is right between us and he doesn't seem to care anyway. As soon as we got outside in the schoolyard we discovered that it started raining and now we had to go and read our manga to the room in the old school building. In which his older sister allow us to use. Well, we took our umbrellas and started to walk at a faster pace to the old school building in which our older sisters are in and do their club activities. Probably most of them currently are already there if they came to school today. We entered inside the old school building and we go straight to the empty room that was given to us by his older sister without even watching inside the room in which the Occult Research Club is probably currently in, we hear their voices. Inside the room we had created a relatively small library which included every none hentai and none Magic Girl related manga, it might have a small number of Magic Girl related content. Almost in bookcases which were put on every wall except the places that had windows. The room's size is approximately 16m2 with two windows in the center of the back and left walls which they had black curtains sometimes covering them. In the center, it had blue colored sofas in a square shape. Perfect distance from a television which used for watching anime. In front of the sofas, we had put small pillows in order to rest our legs when we sit down on the sofa.

While Archimedes was laying down in the center one exactly opposite of the TV with his legs closed. I quickly went and sat down in exactly behind him. Having my back to the sofa's I made a signal to my surprised and cute and dearest to me master to leave his head on my legs and use my lap as a pillow. He did without saying anything. But I could see his embarrassed faced a little. After that Kurohime came sat in front of him and spread his legs and lay on top of him while using his belly as a pillow and having a satisfied smile on her face. I then turned around to the side which my Archimedes-sama is laying I spread my legs. After I put my hands on his back I drag him so to be closer to my chest area. He seemed current to be embarrassed, surprised and maybe annoyed but I don't care. I well all of us urged him to open the latest Volume of "Elven Tail". In front of Kurohime which she came more back and they are in a position which they look like he is hugging each her. " _Damn you Kurohime you.."_ I thought and I am going and started to hug him while I press my perfect breasts on to his back. I can feel the embarrassment through his heart rate. But ignoring all of these we started reading the Manga. While all of these happened Yukinoneko-chan sat on one of the pillows on the floor. Artemia is sitting next to her and they both seem to not be so pleased. A thing for which I don't care about right now since my king started to read the manga in his hands.

I am Archimedes again and I try to read the Manga I am holding in my hands while I try to concentrate on the volume in front of me, which luckily I already have read it with my best friend. Which now he is not here he had to run an errand Azazel sensei he said when I asked him. Also, the only male of my group is currently in the underworld training or something. I am not a "bossy type "of King I let them do as they wish as long as they are available and don't cause trouble. I can clearly smell the sweet flowery fragrance which is coming from the hair of Himiko-san the fruity one coming from Kurohime which she had brought the back of her hair saying something in the lines of "That way I can read it better". While Himiko-san has dragged me more back to her hug. Making it currently more difficult to concentrate since I can feel her breasts more intensely now from before. Her nice and pleasing smell of their shampoo makes it even more difficult to concentrate on reading enough to be noticed by Kurohime.

"Ararara your face is almost as Crimson your hair, as you may be embarrassed?! How cute!" Kurohime told while she turned slightly to back to me and start taking pictures with her mobile phone.

"Kurohime-chan could you please send me the pictures of Archimedes-sama which you have taken," Himiko said while being interested and taping on her mobile phone.

"Yeah, here we go. Done" Kurohime replied.

They continued to exchange the pictures with me being embarrassed while I had got up from the position in which we were sitting and trying to take their phones. This was futile the whole effort they did not allow me to even touch the phones. When I was running behind Kurohime to take her phone while she was still sending the remaining photos she was giving it Himiko. Which she was always near the area in that Kurohime was heading. Similarly happened when I was running behind the other girls.

While we were running around and being noisy for a long time, which we did not notice at all. My older sister, that she noticed us being noisy, came inside in the room while having a scary face. Her silver hair wherein four braids two long ones going all the way to her waist and two in the front which was falling to each side of her head, exactly like our mommy. Her eyes were blue and kind, but now they were scary. She is tall for her age like our mommy is in the old pictures and gives an air of elegance and of being classy. Her name is Athlemia Gremory. Together with her is another girl in the same age as my sister. Her dimensions are the same as Akeno Himejima her mother, yeah Akeno-san has two daughters both of them with nice curves as most of the people are saying. Her hair is black and gathered in a big ponytail, and her eyes are blue. In contrast with my older sister, she has a gentle smile on her face. Fujino Hyoudou and she is her queen.

We instantly noticed her presence and stopped immediately. Yeah, we stopped the girls who have been running around and me that I try to take the pictures taken by Kurohime. Damn your happy go lucky cat. Now we are stopped exactly on the spot.

"Sit down now quietly on the sofa and tell me what is going on." My older sister said with a strict tone, which rivals the instructors in the army.

"Please calm down a little. They are our cute younger cousins and siblings. And the cutest of your younger brother which you love more than anything." Fujino said with a gentle smile and my sister stared at her and calmed down.

"OK now, who is going to tell us what happened?" Fujino asked with the same calm tone.

"Kurohime-chan took some pictures of me without my permission and she is not deleting them. Also, she sent them to the other girls." I answered while I was staring at Kurohime. Which she had her face looking at the ground.

"Kurohime gives me your phone if you don't mind," My older sister said to Kurohime-chan while not accepting any objections. Kurohime gave her phone while looking in the ground and little intimidated. My older sister started to watch and furiously starting taping while being flattered and with eyes full of stars?. Muttering things like "here he is too cute I must keep". "Here also.." this continued for some minutes while I am being with a blank expression and half closed eyes. And Fujino-san trying to not fall in the ground while she is laughing with my older sister.

" _eeeehhhh? What the fuck is happening my freaking bro-con sister. Come to your senses."_ I am yelling in my mind. My dear older sister seemed to finish to meddling with Kurohime's phone. And she gave it back to Kurohime. With all of these happening, we did not finish the chapter we had in my hands and the bell rang for the next class which is Mathematics. We got up while my older sister reminds us to start walking with a serious face to not lose classes. So we returned to the classroom, Alezra-san also was there and we sat down on our sits. While the lecture was taking place we were not sleeping, well we were not bored of mathematics anyway.

After some time the school was over for today and we were starting to packing up our things in order to go to our home which I currently share with my older sister. But today I will take a small detour because there is something that I need to buy. Well, the truth is that I want to buy them more than that I really need them. We currently in the schoolyard and we are moving to the school gate in order to leave the school and go buy me and my cousins the things we want from the bookstore near our house in the shopping center. Yeah, I told them that I need to buy the latest volumes from some light novels and the girls insisted that they need to come and buy their copies together with me.

We arrived at the neighboring shopping center, which as always is full of people that want to buy products from the different shops which it contains. While we are walking down the passageway. I am surrounded by the girls. Himiko is on my right side, Yukinoneko is on my left side before it was Kurohime but she was clinging to me to the point of making walking to be difficult if you ignore the fact that Yukinoneko-chan wanted a piggyback ride. Himiko wanted to carry her like a "princess", well I got the feeling that if there was another part of my body which would be able to be used to carry anyone they would ask me to use it. So after a big fight between them seemed to have settled in the current way of positions for every girl. Kurohime and Artemia are walking together behind us while chatting, well when Kurohime does not send angry glares to Yukinoneko. We turned left, next right and walked some more and we finally arrived at our destination the bookstore, which sells manga and light novels among the usual books. We entered the shop in the same manner we were walking before. The interior of the shop was crowded with people, which they were searching for merchandise they desired. I, well more I importantly is we since I am followed by the girls, just moved right to the center group of the bookcases, next I turned right between the corridor which separates the two bookcases and I am going to the place in which most if not all of my favorite manga and light novels are located.

Hi, I am Himiko again, we just passed by a corridor filled, or supposed to be filled with light novel volumes of one of the most famous franchises. Of course, it's my favorite one it's a masterpiece which is written by a famous author. Which none had seen his face or listen to his voice other than few lucky people, in which I am included. Yeah, I am fortunate to know my favorite light novel author. He is my cousin, the love of my life and my king, Archimedes. Which I am walking with. As expected is again sold out instantly, we have our volumes of his masterpieces pre-ordered as usually, we do not accept to have for free for any reason. We have passed the corridor which it included his books and now we have now stopped in the one with the new manga and light novel series are usually located.

All of us are currently scattered around, we are taking the books from their cases, and we are browsing through their pages. While we are searching for manga and light novels that are having stories that are of interest to us. I am holding one of them that it looks like is a romantic comedy mostly. Yeah, I like romantic stories, manga, and anime and light novels. I put it in the basket that I am carrying and I am moving to find more of them. While I am searching for more interesting merchandise, my eyes are falling to the books selected by the other girls. Kurohime's looks like it is one that it must belong to the fantasy genre, based on the cover. Similarly, Yukinoneko-chan is holding one that looks like to belong to science fiction and finally Artemia is holding one that it must belong to the action genre. In addition to all of these, my dearest Archimedes-sama is holding one that belongs to Terror or it looks like it. It has a vampire on its cover, probably is either belongs to Dark Fantasy or Terror genre. After we finally selected our books we moved towards the place in which the cashiers are located and we go behind the last person in the line. This is not big, probably because from this shop you can buy its merchandise from the Internet. In addition, they have two cashiers that look like to be enough for the job.


End file.
